October 28, 2000 Glen Helen Blockbuster Pavilion, San Bernardino, CA
setlist : Rearviewmirror, Go, Animal, State of Love and Trust, Given To Fly, Grievance, Corduroy, Wishlist, Nothing As It Seems, Evacuation, Even Flow, Light Years, Daughter/?, Jeremy, Leatherman, Better Man, Nothingman, Spin The Black Circle, Porch enc 1: Breakerfall, Insignificance, Elderly Woman, Crazy Mary, U, Do The Evolution enc 2: Yellow Ledbetter notes: Ed greets the crowd after ‘SOLAT’ with “Hello San Pedro … What? This isn’t San Pedro, Jesus it’s been a long tour.” Ed then puts on a pair of giant (3 feet tall) artificial hands during ‘GTF’ and makes hand gestures with them throughout the song. The ‘Daughter’ tag is an improv about love: “Love is better than this song … let’s hear it for love.” During ‘Porch’ Ed looks like he is trying to figure out how to get up to the lighting rig — but instead, he CROWDSURFS. Jeff looks kind of irked at this behavior. Before the first encore Ed apologized for leaving the crowd out in the cold but there was a small fight backstage. “Don’t worry, no one is quitting the band yet,” he said sarcastically. Before the first encore there were a few lawn fires started (typical for this venue), so when the band came back for the first encore, Ed said, “I’m going to be a little serious here, no I’m going to be very serious.” He mentions how a few people in the back are starting a fires and how Woodstock and was some of the most fucked-up shit he’s ever seen. During ‘Elderly Woman’ a guy jumps onstage. Once Ed realizes that he is no threat he pushes security away and let him stay onstage throughout the song. The guy is a real ham, standing between Jeff and Ed and pantomiming the lyrics. After the song, as the the guy is led away by security, Ed says: “Have a nice evening in jail young man … by the way, if you have the urge to do that, I highly recommend you don’t …” Then he comments, “Ya know … when he was leaving, I gave him a guitar pick and he turned and said to me, ‘Can I ask you a favor?’” (which gets tremendous applause because it was only due to Ed’s intervention in the first place that he wasn’t kicked off the stage immediately.) When the band came back for the second encore Ed thanked their crew for having to deal with an outdoor venue at this time of year. He then asks for a round of applause for Supergrass and mentioned how “When we first met Supergrass back in … (looks back to Jeff and Matt) Montreal! … Jesus Christ it really has been a long tour, when we first met them they said that they just couldn’t wait to play San Bernadino.” Before ‘Leatherman,’ Ed stops and addresses the crowd with one of his many long speeches of the night. He introduces each band member and mentions what they worked at before becoming famous: Mike worked in a coffee shop, Jeff worked in a pizza place, Matt worked at Kinkos (which gets a big laugh). “And then, Stone Gossard. Never worked a day in his life.” More laughter. Stone says something to Eddie. “Oh, he says he worked at a lumberyard. I’ve never heard this. (stone says something else to ed)…Ohhh!! His uncle owned the lumberyard…Can I get you some coffee, Uncle Steve?” Now it’s Ed’s turn: “And myself … well, how about this: I waited tables. My first job was construction, but I had to save my hands. The restaurant I waited for had this thing called the holy trinity. It was a meal for the cheapskates that couldn’t afford a real meal. At this particular restaurant there happened to be a LOT of cheapskates and people that didn’t tip. I’m kidding if you’re out there listening. Anyways, the holy trinity was soup, salad and bread. Here’s Pearl Jam’s holy trinity. See if you can put it together as we go.” ‘Wash’ is on the setlist but not played.